Battle of Love
by RobertpattinsonN1F
Summary: After Alice seeing a horrible vision that could lead to death, Renesmee is no longer allowed to be near Jacob... But was it Jake in the vision ? Is this all a horrible mistake, and will all of our characters stick to the rules ? leave your comments and let me know what you think so far and if you have any suggestions, i need all the help i can get! thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hi guys, this is my second fanfic and i'm actually sticking to some sort of plot ! _

_let me know what you think and give me some suggestions please! thanks_

" Bella, don't be so absured ! I would never hurt her, you know that right ?" I paused waiting for Bella's reaction, getting frustrated and beginning to ever so slightly crush the phone I was holding in my over sized hand. " Jake, you know that I trust you but..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, I saw red and began to shake " It's that filthy bloodsucker of yours isn't it ?!" I demanded

"_**Edward **_has nothing to do with it Jake" She said, but she sounded uncertain about what she was saying.

"Bell, I love Nessie and...

"Renesme, Jake, you love _**RENESME"**_ I laughed at the fact she still couldn't take to the nickname we all gave to her daughter.

"Okay I love_ Renesme_ and I would never lose control with her. You know I love her more than anything in the world and nothing will ever change that, 'specially not that filthy blo... Edward.

I would give anything to come see her again...please Bella, just once, at least let me say goodbye to the girl that I love, my best friends daughter, the little beauty that I imprinted on."

I could feel myself begin to tear up and for once I didn't try to hold back the tears, I just let them fall.

"I'm sorry Jake" Bella's sweet voice broke on the last word and it just about killed me.

"Bella wait..." But I could already hear the dialling tone... She'd hung up, ending what could possibly the last conversation I'd have with her.

About an hour later after the most crying I had done ever since I had thought that Bella giving birth to Renesme had killed her and there was no way of saving her, I'd had enough. I ripped my shirt off and ran as fast as I Could into the woods, transforming into wolf form almost instantly and letting a growl that ripped out of my throat from my chest fill the air and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded my wolves, my wolves, my brothers, and for once I can honestly say, I'd never been so glad to have them in my entire life.

_**Renesme's P.O.V**_

" Mommy when is Jacob coming over to see us ?" I asked my mom, excited to see Jacob. But my mom looked flustered and I Couldn't understand why. Had i done something ? No, I would've remebered and my mom wouldn't have punished Jacob too.

"Hello, my gorgous girls" A familer voice came from the entrance of the cottage, a voice that I knew and loved. I ran out of my bedroom, leaving my mom flustered and in a daze behind me. "Daddy!" I yelled as I jumped into his safe, protective arms.

"Hello my little princess" My dad said, smiling down at me like it was the best moment of his life. "Where's my other little princess?" My dad joked as he put me down and stepped around me, obviously looking for my mom.

"Honey ? Bella love i'm home, where are you baby ?" Just then my mom appeared looking more composed but I could still see the line of worry on her forehead and the confusion in my daddy's eyes.

" There you are darling !" My dad exclaimed, hiding any trace of worry that was there before. "Renesme love, why don't you go and see Uncle Emmett ? And I'm sure that Aunt Rosalie is baking cookies !" I knew my dad was trying to get rid of me but I could sense that It was pointless to argue, so I smiled and skipped out from the house and along the path towards my Papa Carlisle who instantly scooped me up and twirled my round like a fairy princess.

"Hello there my little angel" My Papa always seemed so happy and calm and it was impossible not to love or trust him.

"Hi Papa" I smiled at him.

I really hate talking, I _much_ prefer to use my gift but everyone says I need to get used to using my words so it's not strange when i'm around normal humans. One slip and I could put us all in serious danger with humans, fellow vampires, and of course, the _**Volturi**_.

" Where's Mommy and Daddy ?" Asked my Papa as he kneeled down so he was eye level with me.

" They're back at home Papa, they said I should come and play with Uncle Emmett and that my Aunt Rosalie was baking cookies" Papa gave me a confused look. " Okay sweetheart. I'll see you soon" Then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and I wrapped my small arms around him. " Bye Papa." Then my Papa took off at a high speed into the forrest and I continued over to the house where my Gran Esme, Papa Carlisle, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Well hey again, hope you liked the first chapter of the story even though it was confusing but here is the second bit ! _

_**Jacob's P.O.V**_

It's been three days since I was back in human form but I've decided not to go back to human form...ever. Is there even any point in living anymore ? Everything in my life has went wrong and I thought I had got past all of these issues with the bloodsucking statues and they have came to trust me... especially Edward. And I thought that Bella believed in be enough to know that whatever happens I'll be there waiting to help, doing whatever I could to ease the pain. And I _**know**_ that Renesme will be hurt and confused that I left her so suddenly, without even a hint of a goodbye. I should have tried harder, kept calling, shown up at their house, but would that have caused more conflict and hurt my Renesme ? I could've done something but I didn't. And I hate myself for it, and I will for the rest of my life.

Although I complain a lot about it, the whole mindreading stuff is a real comforter when you have nobody left. When my brothers transform into their wolf form we can all hear each others thoughts and I'll tell you, it's great to have them, especially when they're all you've got now.

Another thing I needed to talk to Bella about was the fact that my dad, doesn't look as if he can make it much longer. I lost my mom when I was a baby and my sisters aren't around anymore

it's been me and my dad since I can remember and I don't know what I'll do if I don't have him.

"_Jacob ? Jacob you need to answer us bro" _It was Jared using the whole mindreading thing again to get a hold of me, but there was no way I was coming home, it hurt too much.

"_Jacob answer us now!"_ Oh God it was Sam, I couldn't ignore him even though I wanted to so bad

"_I know you don't want to answer Jacob but you can't hide forever, it makes you look like a coward and we do not tolerate cowards in our pack Jacob" _ If Sam didn't shut up my head was going to explode, I'm sure of it.

"_Just get out of here you guys, I can't go back and know that the Cullens are there and I can't see Bella or Nessie...I'm so desperate, I even miss Rosalie" _And God I really hate Rosalie.

"_Dude that must be bad"_ Laughed Seth Clearwater.

"_Yeah man, I'm sorry okay, but we can still keep in touch, right ?"_ I don't know what I'll do if they say no.

"_That depends...Are you coming back Jacob ?" _

_" Damn it Sam! Butt the hell out ! I should be the leader of the pack, not you so why don't you just leave me alone and quit ordering me around ! That's one thing I definetly won't miss!" _I lost my temper and then I knew it was over... They all fased back to their human form and left me alone again in my wolf form.

_**Rosalie's P.O.V**_

" Aunt Rosalie ?" I heard a tinkling little voice call out to me and a large smile spread across my face.

" In here sugerlump" I replied, happy to see my little neice.

" Can I play with you please ?" She asked shyly, smiling sweetly

" Of course sweetheart! Where's Mommy and Daddy though ?" It wasn't very often that Nessie was allowed to run around by herself, especially if that filthy mutt was hanging around.

" In the cottage" She replied before retreating to the dining room and kissing Emmett on the cheek

"Hello Uncle Emmett" Nessie smiled at him before climbing up onto his lap

"Hey Cutiepie" Emmett said cheekly ruffling her perfect bronze hair.

It made me wish that Emmett and I could've had a little baby together... He was so good with Nessie and I wanted my own baby more than anything. It was horrible.

"What're Mommy and Daddy getting up to ?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Emmett! Don't be so bloody imature ! Especially infront of Renesme !" I exclaimed before hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry Babe" He winked at me. Even after all this time, his dimples and curly hair got to me and his saucy little winks made my stomach flip like a gymnast. I rolled my eyes at him and left the room to answer a quick phone call from Alice.

"Alice what's up ?" I asked, not really concerned.

" Rosalie have you got Nessie ?" She urgently whispered into my ear

"Yeah yeah she's sitting on Emmetts lap right now...why ?"

"You need to keep her there tonight and do not let her go home with Edward or Bella, okay ?"

Okay now I was confused, Alice never made a big deal out of nothing...something had to be up.

"Alice what the hell is going on ?" I was starting to lose my patience with her and I was worried about my neice, brother and even Bella.

"It's nothing don't worry about it Rose, and don't mention it to anyone okay ?"

"No Alice, not okay, tell me what is going on right now...Are they in danger ?"

I heard Alice sigh as if I was a three year old that was being told that I couldn't get the dolly with the pink dress and I'd have to settle for blue.

"Listen Rose, I'm not telling you anything over the phone, you'll have to wait until I get back"

"Alice you won't be home for 2 weeks! How am I supposed to keep Nessie here all that time and not know what precautions to take ?!" I was getting tired of Alice keeping me in the dark, as if she thought I wasn't tough enough to handle the truth.

"I didn't say you had to keep her there the whole two weeks I'm gone Rosalie, just keep her there until I call and tell you otherwise"

"Emmett, Edward and I are going hunting tommorrow though Alice, I'm _Starving_" I complained.

" It doesn't matter...take Bella with you too though and leave Ness with Carlisle and Esme, they'll know what to do and they wont make such a bloody fuss"

"Whatever Alice"

"Bye Rose"

"Bye"

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

"Baby come on it's been about an hour and all you've done is sit there and bite your nail...talk to me" Edward pleaded with me and I think he was losing his patience.

"Honey I'm fine okay ?" I said as i got up and began to straighten the already straight curtains.

"No Bella, obviously not or you wouldn't be so awkard and quiet" He said lying down on the foot of our daughters bed. That's when my emotions got the better of me and I lost it.

"Why can't you just believe me and quit trying to make me tell you every little detail of my life all the time ?!" I snapped, but I wasn't done quite yet.

"It's like you think I'm trying to commit murders or something like that and you're trying to stop me!

Just leave me the hell alone Edward" His face looked confused and hurt and I hated that it was me that had made him look and feel like that.

"Bella..."

"No Edward, don't" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm done"

Edward sat up and stared at me

"You're...Done ...?" He made a puzzled face but I was too angry to think straight by then.

"With what ? This ? Don't worry babe, we can talk about it later" He said casually as he began to walk out of the room.

"No Edward...I'm done with us"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hi guys, this isn't going too well for me because I don't know what you guys think of it and if I don't know then I can't make it better so if you guys could give it a read and leave a review it would be really helpful...Thanks you guys hope you enjoy this and check out my other one x_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

"What do you mean you're done with us ?" Edward asked me with an obvious look of hurt on his face. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"I can't do this anymore Edward, I'm sorry but I can't. You're too cautious, always watching my every move as if you don't trust me and I can't stand it. We're married and we have the most perfect baby girl in the whole world and you can't seem to bring yourself to trust me with my own daughter ! I may have been clumsy as a human but now I'm a vampire I'm just like you, finally good enough." I yelled at him angrily.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous, of course I trust you, you wouldn't hurst Nessie for the world and the fact that you think we can't fix this and move on is beyond me. You say I'm too cautious but you don't see the dangers I do, we're not indestructable, not far from it but not quite there. And how are we going to make it work if you're so sick of me ?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, honestly, I had no idea how we could make it work and still think about Ness. I needed out, away from Edward and the whole vampire clan. I thought about it and all of the tales the Cullens had told me over the time I'd known them about vampires usually going off in pairs or alone. I could do it, I would be able to hunt when I wanted and I wouldn't have to worry about the time I had left and I could go wherever I wanted whenever I wanted...It was sounding better by the minute. I was sure they could look after Renesmee while I was gone and maybe sometime in the future I would come back and see my old clan and my daughter who by then would be all grown up.

"Just calm down and think about it, please, not for me but for our girl." Edward started pleading with me.

" I want to leave now" I whispered, feeling the lump in my throat making it nearly impossible to get the words out.

"Bella no." He said starting to tear up. I'd never saw him do it before. "Baby I love you and I know you still love me, regardless of what you say, deep down you know you love me and you'd regret leaving us." The tears began to spill over his cheeks then, starting me off crying. "Think about Carlisle, and all the times he's helped to protect you, keep you alive and with us, even if it meant nearly getting his whole family killed, the love he has for you as a daughter. Think of Esme, Bella you love Esme, she's been a mother to you ever since the first day I brought you home with me and she's always been there for you the same as Carlisle." The mention of Carlisle and Esme sent big fat tears rolling down my face that Edward tried to wipe away but I wouldn't let him touch me. " Think of Rosalie, after all you two went through, hating each other, when you were pregnant and dying with Renesmee, Rose was there, practically the only one supporting you fully the whole way through and now you two are joined at the hip. Emmett, the one who has been a big brother to you, always looking after you, and he saved you from getting killed by the Volturi, he loves you too Bella and he would be cut if you left. Jasper, he always controls your mood to make you feel more at ease, he protected you from all of those newborns and he waited with you in the hotel when we first met and James was waiting in your home to kill you." I knew who was coming next and I didn't want to hear it. "Alice" I turned away but he cupped my face with his smooth, pale hands, keeping me there, facing him. "Bella, Alice has never let you down, your best friend, she dresses you up like a doll and makes you have parties but that's how she shows her love. She watches you to make sure your okay and she was the only one that was fully at ease with you when we first met." I couldn't take it, It was sending an uneasy feeling in my stomach all the way to my chest. " Me, I can't live without you. You wanted so bad to be a vampire and I couldn't stand the thought of your life been taken from you but you wanted us to be together so much and so did I that I went against everything I believe in and changed you and now you're trying to leave." Edward gulped before he said the last name. " Renesmee. You can't abandon your daughter Bella, sure she has Rose and Alice but neither of them are her mother. Remeber when you fell pregnant with her, the pain, the heartbreak, but you pulled through and you got the best girl in the world and you know it. Don't leave her Bella. Please don't do this."

But I'd had enough, I escaped from Edwards firm grip and fled from the room still in tears with no idea where I was going. I left the little cottage, cutting through the woods and managed to lose Edward soon enough. When I'd got far enough away, I sat down on a tree trunk and cried and cried through the dark until it was sunrise once again.

_**Renesmee's P.O.V**_

I'd overheard Aunt Alice on the phone with Aunt Rosalie earlier and I knew there was something wrong but I decided I would keep quiet and ask my mum when I got home. Later that night I asked Uncle Emmett when I could go home but Aunt Rosalie scooped me up and put me to bed in my dad's old room. I lay awake for a while staring at the ceiling seeing if I could catch a breath of what they were saying but of course, I couldn't.

Eventually, I must've fell asleep because I woke the next morning to the sun coming through into the room. I jumped up and ran down the stairs to see my dad, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie before they went hunting for the weekend. They were just about to leave when they saw me and Instantly I knew something was very wrong. Normally my mum would be waiting with them to say goodbye to dad but I couldn't see her anywhere, I decided to leave it and ask granny when she came in an hour from now.

" And you're sure Ness will be okay here herself for an hour Rose ?" Asked my Uncle Emmett.

"Oh she'll be fine, she's a good girl Emmett, unlike you." she laughed.

"I'll be fine Uncle Emmett" I assured him, leaning up on my tip-toes and kissing his cheek.

"Have a nice time Uncle Emmett"

"Awww ! She's adorable" Aunt Rosalie cooed.

"Goodbye Aunt Rosalie, I'll miss you" I said honestly.

"I'll miss you too honey."

Then I threw myself into my daddy's arms.

"See you soon daddy, I'll miss you so much and I can't wait for you to get back again I love you sooo much"

"I'll miss you too Renesmee" My dad said, although his voice cracked when he said it and he had to leave straight away. I was confused and worried I'd done something wrong

"Don't worry Nessie, Me and Rose'll sort it soon, I promise baby and don't worry okay ?" Said my Uncle Emmett sweetly,

"Yes Uncle Emmett"

And with that my dad, uncle and aunt left to go hunting for the weekend.

_thanks guys I hope you enjoy that and i'll try and update as soon as possible but I'm not too sure where this will go next plus i've got tons of homework so it might take a week or two. please leave reviews and tell me how to make it better x_

_Hi guys this is me a few days after I published this chapter, I have decided that I am going to leave this fanfic for a while and concentrate on my other one. check it out and I'll probably go back to this one when the other is finished._


End file.
